


he took me to my knees (and now he's got me prayin')

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Objectification, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri try out something new: cockwarming.





	he took me to my knees (and now he's got me prayin')

**Author's Note:**

> ay more porn.
> 
> enjoy

Viktor loves feeling helpless, feeling like he has no control over anything that happens. So when he has his arms tied behind his back and Yuuri tells him to kneel in front of him, he's immediately in love with the situation.

"You're going to warm my cock, alright, pet?" he asks— he's not even looking at him. His hair is slicked back and he looks so sexy Viktor feels his cock throb. He lets out a soft moan as he nods. "Don't suck it. Otherwise there will be consequences."

Viktor's hips twitch, and he has the need to please his husband, show him how good can he be. He opens his mouth pleadingly as Yuuri unzips his pants and pulls his boxers down, cock half-hard, veiny and red. God, the older man absolutely loves his husband's cock.

He wraps his mouth around Yuuri's cock and he stays like that, jaw slack. He doesn't close his eyes, looking at Yuuri's shirt, coated with sweat. He hears the hum of the TV and how Yuuri doesn't even acknowledge his presence is almost a little too hot.

His knees start to hurt after what feels like hours, how he's motionless and his jaw is still there, holding Yuuri's cock in place. He wants to get off, he wants Yuuri to let him get himself off on his feet. He wants to be utterly his, he wants leashes and collars and pain and pleasure.

His tongue hangs out without him even realizing, and then he feels the underside of Yuuri's cock above it. Yuuri's hips jerk with that, and he's tempted to suck him off, but he hasn't told him to. He whines around his length, and the younger man twitches, but he still doesn't acknowledge his existence. He's still watching TV, some Japanese show Viktor's headspace has drowned the sound of.

Viktor loves how Yuuri's cock feels on his mouth, so warm, so huge compared to his. He wants to suck him dry, back away with a loud pop, but obeying him is more important than what he desires. His jaw hurts like hell and he feels his knees sting against the carpet.

Then, Yuuri gets up, and he doesn't say anything as he takes Viktor by his sides— God, his Yuuri is so strong— and puts him in a very specific position. His hands are still behind his back, and his face is against the seats in the sofa, his ass up.

Yuuri doesn't bother to speak to him as he starts fucking him. He makes soft moans and whimpers and he gets off hard on the way Yuuri doesn't talk dirty to him like usual, or how he doesn't even grab his ass. His cock just enters him again and again, and his jaw and knees still hurt.

Yuuri holds him by his hips as he fucks him, and he groans when he feels him hit his prostate once and twice and three times. He sees stars for a few seconds everytime, his fingers fidgeting as he wants to hold onto something. He feels helpless, like a mere object Yuuri can use.

Yuuri lets out the only sound he's said since his first orders— a loud groan as his nails dig into Viktor's hips. He feels how he's filled with his master's cum, and suddenly he notices how he's painfully hard.

"You work better as a cumbucket than a coach," Yuuri says offhandedly, his attention going back to the TV show as he makes Viktor stay with his ass up, and that's what throws him off his balance. He whimpers and whines as he sees white, toes curling and him cumming all over the sofa. He notices the sensation of Yuuri putting a plug into him, his master's cum sealed inside him.

He feels Yuuri's stare burning against his neck, and then he feels Yuuri's hand on his cock, taking any cum left in his length and forcing him to sit down. He pushes his long fingers into his mouth, and he nods before Viktor can even understand what's going on. He suckles on Yuuri's fingers, tasting his own semen, and he bucks his hips.

He wants Yuuri so bad, he wants Yuuri to fuck him properly, to call him his whore, his fucktoy. But no, he's using him as an object, and it makes him way too aroused. He adores him, he needs his attention, but having it taken away from him this abruptly, no questions asked, makes him so aroused it hurts.

When Yuuri's fingers are clean, he starts rocking his hips needily, feeling his cum inside him and the way the plug moves. Yuuri doesn't talk to him and looks back at the TV. He checks his phone, and Viktor sees him scrolling through Twitter.

He gulps. His hands are still tied behind his back, and they're starting to hurt a little. "Yuuri..."

"Objects aren't supposed to talk, are they?" Yuuri snaps, but there's a glint of fondness in his eyes. The scene will be over soon, and Viktor knows it, but he doesn't want to let go of just being a cum dumpster this soon.

Viktor curls into himself, feeling how eager he is to please Yuuri. He wants to suck his cock and do anything for him. He wants to obey every one of his orders. He's so, so in love with him, he'd do whatever he asks him to... although he's not keen to asking for help. He knows when he needs it, and that's enough.

Yuuri swoops him into his embrace and kisses him. Viktor feels electricity go through every part of his body, his mind going blank. He's just a puddle of happiness as Yuuri unties the ropes holding his wrists together. "I went overboard," he apologizes. "I love you."

Viktor grins and then kisses him, too. "It was perfect, Yuuri." He isn't over it— he wants to eat him out, he wants to be fucked by him, have his body full of bruises and hickeys. He wants to be utterly Yuuri's, although he already is. Viktor Katsuki— God, he wants to scream to the world he's his husband's. He wants to show off his hickeys and his bruises.

Yuuri hugs him tight. "So you wanna do this objectification thing again sometime?" his voice is low, unsure— Viktor knows he feels at least a bit guilty. He will tell him that he loves what he does in bed until it gets through his head.

He grins. "I do, lyubov moya. I do." He's so full of love, and he wants to do everything for him. "You don't have to worry. I really liked it."

Yuuri smiles, doesn't say anything, and Viktor forgets the aching in his knees and his jaw as he sits on his husband's lap.

 


End file.
